Elevator Trouble
by YouJustGotPitchSlapped
Summary: It's just another normal day, where Beca rides up the elevator to her apartment. This time, the elevator breaks down, leaving a claustrophobic red head clinging onto her shirt for dear life.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little one shot XD hope you enjoy...**

/

The Elevator pinged open, and I stepped in, soon joined by two other people. Nothing out of the ordinary. Every day, I had to take the long, dull journey up the elevator to get to my apartment, then back down again to do my nightshift at the radio station. It's always the same painstakingly boring trip. But something just felt..._off_ about this one trip up to my apartment. I didn't know what it was, but I ignored it and focused on the hot redhead stood next to me. I gave her a sideway glance and smirked. She was already staring at me.

The uncomfortable feeling in my gut became stronger as we travelled skywards. Something was definitely wrong. I prepared myself for the worst and grasped onto the handle attached to the side of the metal box, earning me confused looks from my companions. And then what I predicted happened.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, causing the pretty redhead I was thinking about and presumably her best friend, relative or girlfriend to slam into a wall. Heh, knew I was right.

Before I knew it, the elevator shook again, causing the redhead tumble towards me and land in my arms, which in turn made me smash my head against the wall from the surprising impact. I regained composure and rubbed the back of my head with my hand, trying to massage the pain out of my head. I looked down and saw the redhead still clinging for life onto my plaid shirt. Interesting...

The blonde just raised an eyebrow at me to show her confusion. Join the club, Goldilocks. I shrugged as best as I could with the stranger gripping my shirt like it was a life line. Maybe she had claustrophobia? Fear of elevators? What was the name of that phobia again?

"You alright Red?" I asked, uncomfortably rubbing her back as a feeble attempt to calm her.

"Mhm." She responded, still clinging on for life.

"I'm having trouble believing you." I peeked at the blonde again, who was staring at her possible lover, relative or close friend with puzzlement written all over her face. "What's your name?"

"C-Chloe," she whimpered, _still _clutching my shirt. Jeez, I thought my shirt was gonna be stretched three sizes too big by the time she let go.

"Do you have...ahh what's the name of fear of elevators..." I scoured my memory, but failed to find anything. "Elevatorphobia?"

"Mhm." the red head mumbled.

"Oh, right. Is your, uhm friend able to help?"

"Y-yes."

"Not that I don't like you clinging onto my clothes for dear life, I mean, your probably a professional cuddler or something, but can't Goldilocks over there be your life source for the moment?" I asked nervously, afraid to hurt her feelings for some reason.

She laughed shakily, and slowly began to release her death like grip. "There you go," I encouraged, patting her on the shoulder unsurely.

"Thank you." she said, with pure sincerity in her eyes. Jesus, her eyes are so _blue. _Like, how can someone's eyes even be that blue?

"Wow..."

"Hm?" Chloe asked.

Shit I spoke out loud. "N-nothing."

"Right. Sure," she sniggered, her anxiety completely gone.

"The one thing I am not, is a liar." She gave me a skeptical look. "Most of the time."

Her laugh sounded like a choir of angles. Literally. I think I met an angel. "That's Aubrey, by the way." she pointed over to the blonde who's eyes were narrowed, and a single eyebrow was raised.

"Hi Aubrey. Is your friend always this bubbly?" I queried, smirking at how happy she seemed to be.

"Yes. All the time." Aubrey answered plainly. I drew my eyebrow together. She needs to take a chill pill

"And it's not my birthday!" she chimed, "But i'm happy because you saved my life." she nodded to show her enthusiasm.

"You mean from the wrath of the elevator? I wonder what you can give me in return for my awesome life-saving skills."

"You're cute," she giggled playfully.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm 8." Smooth, hopefully my blush wasn't too visible.

The elevator trembled once more, leading to Chloe wrapped up in my arms again, whimpering against my chest. "Uh, Red, you ok?" I ran my fingers through her red hair, which seemed to calm her slightly.

"Yep. Just fucking hate elevators." she muttered, releasing her grip and scowling. I raised my eyebrows at the sudden aggressive attitude. "And there scary."

"That's why people who hate elevators generally take the stairs." I pursed my lips in amusement as I watched Chloe huff and fold her arms over her chest.

"I know but it just takes so loooonngggg, y'know?"

"Mhm." I nodded, playing along.

"And, stairs are so exhausting, and boring! It's just you lifting your leg up and putting it on a stair and then the other on the next stair and it's just _so_ tedious! Y'know? And I know I have this irrational fear of elevators where I'm fine one second and then clinging onto a random stranger the next, but I'd rather face my fears than climb up loads and loads and loads of stairs!" she rambled, animatedly throwing her arms in the air.

"Mhm."

"Shit, I rambled. Sorry, just had to let it all out." Chloe breathed, rubbing her face. "Phew, that felt good."

"Does she always ramble?" I asked Aubrey, who was moving a non-existent hair behind her ear repeatedly. Obvious telltale for stress. "Hey, are you ok? You look like you're about to puke."

"Y-yeah. Yep, completely fine." she waved it off and returned to resting her head against the wall of the elevator. I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to push any further.

Finally, the elevator started again, but smoothly. The change was barely noticeable, which was good for Chloe. 1 minute and lots of conversations about random topics later, the doors dinged open, and my company rushed out of the elevator like their lives depended on it. I just casually stepped out of the box and raised and eyebrow, silently chuckling at the relief that crossed Chloe's face.

"That was quite the journey." I stated sarcastically.

"Phew! Yep! Thank god you were there, because, like, your probably the best life-saver ever."

I chuckled and stepped forward, gripping a card. "Call me," I whispered, slipping my phone number into her pocket, faces inches away from each other. A bright red blush reached her cheeks, telling me I had created the desired effect. I added a wink for good measure, and whipped my head around so I could make my way over to my apartment. I could feel her gaze on my butt, making me smirk mischievously. Aww yeah, Beca Mitchell still got the moves.

Chloe stood beside Aubrey, slightly flustered from her encounter. Aubrey just grinned and inwardly laughed at Chloe's obvious toner for the brunette.

/

**Yeah, it's a little rusty but oh well. **

**Comments/reviews appreciated :D **


	2. To Call or Not To Call

"I'm gonna call her."

"Go ahead."

"Actually I'm not."

"Fine by me."

"Maybe I will."

"Just pick Chloe!"

For the past 2 hours, Chloe had been staring at the brunettes card, very intently, in search of any difference to the thin cardboard since 3 seconds ago. Nothing had changed, except the corners had become slightly blunt from the repeated flipping of the card over in between her fingers. Chloe narrowed her eyes, like it would help her to decide. She rubbed her thumb over her lip and hummed an unrecognizable tune to herself. "I need some coffee."

She un-crossed her legs and placed them firmly on the wooden boards that floored the entire apartment. She then sauntered into the kitchen, followed by Aubrey who was confused as to why Chloe couldn't decide. It was pretty dang clear she liked this 'Beca'.

Personally, Aubrey wasn't too fond of the girl, due to her alternative look, but Chloe continued to argue that she was a lot nicer than she looked. Not that she wasn't nice-looking of course. She was actually kind of hot, in Chloe's opinion.

"Can you call her for me?" Chloe asked, snapping Aubrey out of her thoughts.

"What? No! She gave you her number, not me."

"Pleeeaasssee?" Aubrey's expression remained stoic. "Fine. I'll call her."

"Finally!"

"Maybe not."

Aubrey groaned at Chloe's indecisiveness.

"Okay! Jeez, I'll call."

"Thank you!"

Chloe whipped out her phone and tapped the numbers with her thumb.

"Hello?" Came the familiar sound of the brunettes voice.

"Hi, is this Beca...Mitchell?" Chloe asked, reading off the card even if she had probably memorized the number and name.

"Mhm, and you are...?"

"The claustrophobic redhead." Chloe quipped.

"Oh! Hey Chloe! I thought you were gonna bail."

"Of course I wouldn't bail." Aubrey couldn't help but scoff. Chloe pressed a finger against her lips to shush her best friend.

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"So...wassup?" Beca queried, wanting the conversation to continue, but not really sure what to say.

"Er...nothing...nothing much. I mean, life is...pretty dang normal last time I checked." Chloe pursed her lips and tried to think of a conversation starter. "How about you?"

"Me? My friend is throwing a remote at me because I haven't asked you out yet." Chloe could hear the smirk in Beca's voice, and the faint whack of plastic.

"Oh really?" she tried to play it cool. "Think it'll stop anytime soon?" But a smile broke onto her face.

"It depends really. Should I ask you out...should I not?" Beca chuckled.

"YES! I mean, uh...yeah, if you want to, that's like totes cool." Chloe's hand flew to her mouth, a deep blush painted across her face. "Dawg." she added for good measure, but instantly regretted it.

"Well then, wanna hang out sometime _dawg_?"

"Yep...that'd be great. Amazing. Excellent even." Chloe subconsciously nodded her head before she realized Beca couldn't actually see her.

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

"That would be an aca-awesome time to pick me up."

"A what time?"

"Aca-awesome."

"A what some?"

"A-C-A Awesome."

"What the hell does Aca mean?"

"Oh, it's just a prefix I got used to using since college."

"Oh right...'cause that's definitely not weird or anything."

"Nope, normal as can be."

"Right, well I better get ready for our date, see you at 7! Make sure to dress casual."

"Bye," Chloe squealed.

The line went dead and Chloe slowly removed the phone from her ears and turned to Aubrey. A massive smile stretched across her face, but before Aubrey could ask anything, Chloe sang "I have a daaattteeee!"

"Really?"

"I told you I wasn't a loser."

"Oh God, what are you gonna wear?" Even if the alt girl did seem a little alternative, (As the nickname suggests), she wanted Chloe to loosen up a bit. It had been 3 months since her break-up, and she had done nothing but eat ice-cream and watch chick flicks. Until this morning of course.

Chloe's smile disappeared and transformed into something more like a frown. _What the fuck am I going to wear?_

* * *

**I know that it's super short but...the next chapter will be preparing for the date, and the actual date, so it'll be a little longer. Your welcome ;)**_  
_


	3. Awesome Dates

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited, followed, or just read. It made me really happy :D **

**And, as promised I have both the pre-date preparing and the actual date, totalling to almost 4500 freaking words. My fingers hurt from typing so damn much. Also, I've decided to make this present tense, since I'm bored of writing everything in past tense. So, apologies for the change. **

**Since I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

**17:06 PM - Chloe's Apartment**

Chloe had a list. A list of things to complete before her curfew: 7 o'clock. A strange list.

"Eat a tic-tac?" Aubrey asks in confusion after Chloe had informed the blonde of her list.

"To help with my breath." Chloe explains.

"Why not a mint?"

"Tic-Tac's are mints." Chloe protests, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, but..." Aubrey begins, but decides to give up. There is no arguing with Chloe when she's in that stance. "Never mind."

Chloe's lips curve into a bright smile and she leaps towards the bathroom off her bed, to take a quick shower. After the shower is done, pulls her hair back into a ponytail and returns to her bedroom in just a towel.

"Now to pick my outfit!" Chloe chimes, and tugs her wardrobe doors open enthusiastically, Aubrey leaning against the wall watching in amusement.

Half an hour of gasping at thought-to-be-lost clothes, discarding ones that are too small, throwing outfits at Aubrey in annoyance, and almost ripping apart old ones, she finally collapses onto her bed with a huff of annoyance. She was never good at picking out outfits for dates.

"Bree. I need help. Desperately." Chloe wails, propping herself up and smiling sheepishly at her best friend.

"Obviously." Aubrey raises an eyebrow and releases her grasp on the material bundled up in her arms, which had grown to about half her size. "Why don't you just wear jeans and one of your favorite t-shirts?" she suggests, inwardly laughing at the horrified expression on Chloe's face. "She did say dress casual."

"Yeah but...Jeans and t-shirt is so booorringgg!" Chloe groans, rubbing her face in despair. "I might as well just go with my towel!"

"Chloe just pick one for God's sake. Since when were you so indecisive?"

"Since hot brunettes give me their number and ask me out on dates." Chloe quips.

"Fine, I'll pick for you." Aubrey draws her eyebrows together in concentration as she begins to dig through the mass pile of un-folded clothes in search of something casual. "Aha!" she eventually shouts after finally finding something that would work.

Faded blue jeans with the smallest of rips on them, with a worn leather belt to secure it around her waist. A dark, navy blue long sleeved jumper, and a longer, wider version of the original Bellas scarf to wrap around her neck. It's casual and suitable clothing for going out at 7 pm, Aubrey thinks.

"Thanks Bree! Your the best!" Chloe squeals excitedly, snatching the clothing from Aubrey's hands and engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug. "You are totes the best friend ever!"

"I know. Don't mention it. Now get dressed!" Aubrey orders before quickly making an escape to make sure she doesn't have to witness Chloe stripping down in front of her. It's happened before.

**17:06 - Beca's apartment**

"I'm going on a date." Beca almost squeals. _Almost. _

"Finally, dude I thought your prowess was starting to wear off!" Jesse jokes.

"Well clearly not, 'cause I got me a date with a damn fine red head! Whoop-y doop! Right, now since you watch so many movies, where should I take her?" Beca raises an eyebrow and slips off the sofa.

"You asked her out on a date and you don't even know where your taking her?" Jesse asks in disbelief.

"Jesse, you were whacking me with the remote. I had to act fast in order to preserve my life."

"I never knew a remote could be so deadly."

"Oh, you have no idea." Beca lunges for the remote, then throws it at Jesse's head, laughing evilly when she hears Jesse's girly scream. "Now, what to wear..." she muses, narrowly dodging a flying remote.

"Wear your classic plaid."

"Dude, that's way too boring."

"And when we go to the cinemas it's not?"

"Going to the cinemas isn't a special occasion."

"Oh! The pain! Mitchell you hurt me," Jesse mockingly presses a hand to his heart, and the other to his forehead, suppressing a smile.

"Shut up you dork, choose a location and meet me in the kitchen after I get changed!" Beca calls out, sauntering into her bedroom. She had already taken a shower.

After asking herself 'why do I have so much plaid?!' about 5 times, she finally manages to find a normal low cut long sleeved shirt. She pulls on some dark blue jeans and some purple socks (a christmas present from Jesse) on, and throws on some boots rimmed with fur. Double checking her ear spikes, she couldn't help but feel a mixture of happiness, and well, not so happy thoughts.

_What if she only accepted your date so you don't feel like a loser?_

_No, people don't do that. _She argues back, slipping on a necklace around her neck.

_But Chloe is a nice person isn't she? She wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. _

_Nice people don't lead you on. _

_Fair point. _

Beca grins. The arguments in her head are frequent, but she always manages to win. Years of practice she guesses. Beca returns to the kitchen to find Jesse frantically running around the room searching for...she doesn't know. "Jesse?"

"Hi Beca! I've decided you can go to this secluded location that's like on a hill or whatever above the city."

"That's a little cliché don't you think?"

"Well, you not wearing plaid is unusual, even for dates. Don't you want this to be special...something not-you?"

"If this goes anywhere, I don't want a relationship based on a lie Jesse."

_Who cares if a one week relationship is based on a lie. _Jesse thinks before shooting a suggestion at his friend.

"Cinema?"

"Seriously?"

"Ice Skating?"

"Last time I went Ice Skating I dislocated my shoulder and had to go to hospital."

"Canoeing?"

"At 7 PM? I think not."

"Birdwatching?"

"Hard pass."

"Wine and cheese?"

"Way too french."

"Restaurant then a bar?"

"Should I?"

"FINALLY! Jesus Christ Beca I gave you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, _6_ ideas!" He shouted, ticking off the ideas with his fingers. "What's so special about this person?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"I disagree. I really hope this change is for the better. Past dates, you haven't given a damn." says Jesse.

"It is. Don't worry, it's not a bad change. Can I take your car?" Beca asks.

"Feel free, just don't scratch it." Jesse warns, pulling out his car keys and slowly extending his arm out. Just before Beca could wrap her fingers around the key, he snatches his hand back and gives her a stern expression.

"I promise not to scratch your car copy of Back To The Future's time-traveling car. Cross my heart and hope to die." Beca smirks, crossing her finger over her chest.

"Mhm. Or I _will _kill you."

"I feel so threatened."

"Good. Now, I've reserved a table, so be thankful." Jesse laughs, putting the landline down.

"Thanks dude! I owe you."

* * *

Beca, with her hair done, make-up complete, satisfied with her level of Jesse Berating , car key in hand, is ready. Standing by the door clutching Jesse's car key, she bids him goodbye and marches out the door in search of Chloe's apartment. As she approaches the redhead's flat, her confidence begins to decrease, slowly, barely noticeable at first, but by the time she's standing right in front of her door with her fist raised, she's a nervous wreck. _What if she doesn't like Mexican?_ Beca grits her teeth and slams her fist on the wood, before realising she was really loud. _Oops._

* * *

"Chloe she's here!" Aubrey shouts, sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine. "Hurry your ass up!"

"COMING!" Chloe yells, unknowingly causing Beca on the other side of the door to cover her ears and cringe.

"That could mean two things." Aubrey chuckles, keeping her gaze fixed on the TV screen once Chloe marches into the living room.

"Shut up Bree."

"Right, ok, date- date with hot brunette, I can do this." Chloe pep-talks herself, running her fingers through her hair and smoothing down the non-existent creases in her shirt. "I am Chloe Beale, I can do this. I can be cool. I can be Swag. Swagalicious. No, shut up. Those are uncool words. I am Cool Chloe. Cool dawgs don't say uncool words." She marches up to the door, swinging it open to reveal the petite brunette, leaning on one leg and smirking. In Apple bottom jeans. And Boots with fur.

"You're wearing Apple bottom jeans..." Chloe mumbles.

"Jeans?"

"And Boots with the FREAKING FUR Beca!"

"With the fur?"

"_The whole club was looking at her..._" Chloe sings, "Is it on purpose?"

"What?"

"You're wearing Apple bottom jeans and Boots rimmed with fur."

"So?"

"Was it on purpose?"

"Hell no. Unless it makes me seem cooler." Beca smirks.

"Oh totes. Should we go?"

"Right, yes, so the car we will be using isn't mine. Please try and ignore the red bull cans and the overall nerdiness of it." Beca pleads, stepping to the side to allow Chloe access into the hallway.

"I'll try my best." Chloe promises. _I won't be looking at the car...I'll be looking at you. Wait, what? Where did that come from. I don't even know Beca. Maybe I will._

Beca nods, and then they make their way to the parking lot with minimal chatter and more than enough awkward silences.

* * *

Beca pulls the car up, jerking the handbrake back and unbuckling her seatbelt after. Chloe does the same, and steps out the car to have a look at the restaurant. The walls are pale white, with two windows and a wooden door. Signs saying 'El Compadre' in red and yellow illuminate the walls and roof.

"It's better than it looks. I promise" Beca says, tucking Jesse's car key in her back pocket. The duo enter the restaurant, which is a lot more appealing that it let on. The floor is dark red carpet, with simple, lighter red diamond shapes decorating it. The walls are made of dark wood, and lanterns hang from the ceiling, which is also made from wood. Tables, Booths and candles fill the room, and delicious smells come from the kitchen. A band plays music in the background, singing cheerily and strumming their guitars merrily. They all have thick mustaches. Like, _really _thick mustaches. As thick as Mario's mustache, along with big mexican hats. The atmosphere is friendly and warm.

"Wow." Chloe's eyebrows shoot up once she sees the inside, and her jaw hangs open. Beca was telling the truth. "Not bad Beca."

Beca grins and leads Chloe to a secluded table, obviously reserved (thanks to Jesse) and pulls out her chair.

"Good to know chivalry isn't dead." Chloe smiles, taking the seat and picking up a menu.

"Almost. I think I'm the only chivalric person in the world."

"I feel honored."

"You should be." Beca smiles and scans her menu in search of something good to eat. "Hmm..." she hums.

"What do you recommend?" Chloe asks.

"The...everything. All of it. Seriously, unless you don't like shrimps. Or mexican at all. You do like mexican right?" Beca rambles. Adorably, might Chloe add.

"You are actually gonna ask me that? Mexican is my _favorite._" she reassures.

"Are you sure you won't develop an allergy to anything Mexican in the next 10 minutes?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Phew, I wouldn't want to feel the wrath of your blonde friend when I returned you with a red blotchy face."

"Oh hell no you wouldn't. My friend would order her pack of wolves to rip out your vocal cords if I returned harmed in any way."

"That's oddly specific."

"It was part of an oath." Chloe shrugs.

"Wow. How I would have loved to join that club. Living life, knowing that your vocals could be ripped out at any point, amirite?" Beca tilts her head to the side and smirks.

"Totally. But I doubt Aubrey actually has any wolves." Chloe laughs.

"Dang, having wolves would make her so much more badass. Almost as badass as me!" she gestures to herself.

"Oh, and your badass?"

"Definitely. I think, that my level of badassness is so high, that some people can't even _look _at me without gritting their teeth and narrowing their eyes in jealousy."

"Cocky much?"

"All the time."

"What would you two like to order?" Chimes a perky voice, who interrupts their conversation.

"Erm...Can I have the chicken Tostadas please." Beca requests, putting her menu down.

"I'll have the Enchilada, thanks!" Chloe says.

"We'll be with you in a few." With that, the blonde saunters off into kitchen.

For the next 20 minutes, the two converse and laugh about the randomest of topics.

"Right, so what do you think the evil easter bunny looks like?" Beca queries, taking a sip of her drink.

"The evil easter bunny? Hmm, I think he would have grey fur, like, a Joker smile and really narrow eyes that are red."

"Close."

"You've _seen _the Evil Easter Bunny?" Chloe says in awe.

"Definitely. It's a bastard who steals your eggs on Easter day." Beca sighs.

"Oh, like, personal experience?," Beca nods, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"This is depressing, new topic!"

The food eventually comes, the platters placed in front of them. Knives and forks at the ready, they dig in, soon to be stuffed.

"Oh my God, I'm full." Chloe says, rubbing her tummy in satisfaction.

Beca swallows the last of her meal and leans onto the back of her chair. "Right? I don't think I have any more room for dessert."

"How can you even _consider _getting desert? I think I might explode."

"My little secret. Should we go?"

"Yes please." Chloe nods.

Beca requests a cheque, and after a quick argument on who's paying (Beca wins, obviously) they exit the Mexican Restaurant, still stuffed. Once they get out though, Beca freezes.

"Where the fuck is the DeSwanson?" Beca shouts, searching for the old car.

"The what?"

"It's a copy of the DeLorean from Back to the Future. Jesse calls it the DeSwanson."

"I thought you didn't like movies."

"Blame Jesse's months of movie-cations."

Chloe giggles (for like the 100th time this night. Like seriously, she's pretty sure she's never giggled that much in one day).

"Argh, I think it's been stolen." Beca furrows her eyebrows and whips out her phone.

"Your gonna call the police?" Chloe asked, tucking her hands into her back pockets.

"He would kill me if I got a scratch on it, so getting it stolen? There would be a freaking overkill. I think the homicide detectives wouldn't even be able to identify me." Beca says, looking down the street again.

"Hi, I would like to report a stolen copy of Back To The Future's car...The DeSwanson...D-E-S-W-A-N-S-O-N...no ma'am this is _not_ a prank call...Yes, I'm sure...please just find the car...thank you."

* * *

"I'll be dead by tomorrow," Beca mutters as the duo stroll through the streets in search of a bar to go to.

"I'm sure the Police will find the car," Chloe reassures, nudging Beca playfully.

"I really hope your not wrong."

"When am I ever?"

"Well, from the stories you told me, when you wanted to build a tree house and you thought it was ready, but it wasn't, and you climbed it so it all came crashing down _on _you." Chloe opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off. "Oh, and that time when you thought the whipped cream wasn't out of date so you ate it and were sick for like 48 hours. Oh, _and _when you assumed it was easy to skateboard when you were 9, but then fell on your ass."

Chloe's jaw drops open. _Wow, Beca actually listened. _"You actually listened."

"That is the reason I have ears." Beca says, the usual sarcasm in her voice clear.

* * *

Entering a bar, Beca and Chloe take in the appearance. It's similar to every other bar, wooden floorboards, dim lights, the smell of beer. They find a seat and sit, eager to get some alcohol in their system to ease up.

"Uh, a beer please?" Beca requests.

"Comin' right up sweetheart. And what about yer friend?" The Bartender turns his gaze off Beca's cleavage and faces Chloe. The red head resists the urge to scrunch her face up in disgust.

"What she's getting." Chloe jerks her thumb in Beca's direction, still keeping her narrowed eyes on the man.

"Righty-o, I'll be back in a bit ladies." With that, the man steps away to take other orders and to grab their glasses.

"That asshole." Chloe mutters.

"Hmm?" Beca hums.

"He was checking you out..." Chloe mumbles, realizing she sounds like an overprotective girlfriend.

"Are you jealous?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

"I am not! How dare you. You better say sorry."

"Oh I'm sorry for getting us free drinks." Beca suppresses another smirks and stays serious.

"Free drinks?"

"I bet you 5 dollars he's gonna say drink's on the house."

"Oh your so on!" To seal the bet, they shake hands.

The bartender comes back with two bottles, that are on the house.

"It's on the house ladies," he winks at Beca, who just smirks back.

Beca takes a sip of her drink calmly, while on the inside she's partying like a college student because she won the bet.

"Oh shut up!" Chloe swats Beca's arm playfully.

"I'm not saying anything." Beca's face remains stoic.

"Your thinking it though! Just spit out already Mitchell."

"Heehee, I told you so. Pay up!" Beca giggles. Not almost giggles. But actually _giggles. _

Chloe only gawks at her date, eyes wide.

"What?" Beca asks worriedly. _What did I do wrong? Should I not have made a bet? Do I have beer on my chin? _

"You fucking giggled."

"I, I what? No I didn't, I would never giggle!" Beca protests.

"I'm afraid your badass facade is slowly cracking," Chloe winks, taking a swig of her drink.

"Well, I'll just fix it up with some super glue." Beca swipes her face with the palm of her hand. "Beca Mitchell, now in Badass mode." she says in a robotic voice.

Chloe breaks into a fit of laughter, ignoring the weird looks she's getting from onlookers. Beca soon joins.

They finish their drinks and leave, still giddy from their conversation. Beca has never been so...happy before, and neither has Chloe. And _that's _saying something, considering Chloe is like 24/7 in happy mode.

"Once, I broke my finger 'cause I punched a bartender," Beca laughs, as they begin their journey back to their respective homes.

"OMG, what did he do?"

"He asked me if I wanted a fuck with my drink." Beca says.

"That idiot." Chloe muses.

"Right? And then I got put in prison for a couple hours."

"Okay, I gotta give you badass points for that!"

"Fuck yeah, badass Beca in the house!"

"Do you have a nickname?" Chloe questions suddenly.

"A nickname? Well, I get called Becs, Becky, Rebecca, Dork, BecaMeca, TacoBell addict sometimes." Beca ticks the names off her fingers.

"BecaMeca?! Seriously?"

"Ugh, I know, terrible. What about you, Firecrotch?" Beca grins.

Chloe sticks her tongue out. "Firecrotch, really? Wow, sooo original," Chloe sniggers, nudging Beca in the ribs.

"My nickname is cool Chloe." Chloe purses her lips to avoid smiling.

"You sure about that, _dawg_?"

"Oh My God, shut UP about that already? It was one time! I tried to be cool."

"To impress me?"

"Maybe..." Chloe says sheepishly.

"You would never need to impress me. You're already cool the way you are." _What the fuck. _"Gosh that sounded so cheesy. Especially for a first date."

"Don't get sappy on me Mitchell," Chloe says, hiding the fluttering feelings in her stomach.

"I honestly wouldn't dare."

/

They walk back to the apartment block, and take the stairs since Chloe is afraid 'there'll be a repeat of earlier today.'

"I had sooo much fun Beca!" Chloe squeals happily once they reach her door.

"Me too," Beca says.

"For real?"

"For real. We should do this again."

"We should. Totally!"

Chloe could see hesitation in Beca's eyes. She flickers down to Beca's lips for a split second, before returning to meet Beca's gaze.

"Should I kiss you?" Beca asks, snapping Chloe out of her daze. "Apologies for being blunt."

"Uh, yes. If you want to."

"Manners, Beale," Beca smiles at the crazed look on Chloe's face.

"Yes, _please._"

Beca leans in, slowly, searching for any doubt in Chloe's cerulean eyes, but finds none. Only happiness, as always, with a hint of something unrecognisable. Beca closes the gap, and shuts her eyes. She's met with soft lips (Beca thought about how soft they would be, but the real thing was so much softer) and fireworks. And disco balls. And neon lights. Explosions. Pow Wow Boom, is what Beca describes it as. She feels herself shiver as they connect, and what feels like _electricity. _As cliché as it sounds, it's true.

Beca pulls away, still a little flustered from the kiss. She blinks it away, her lips curving into a soft smile.

"Wow." Chloe whispers, having experienced the same thing as Beca.

"That was like the fucking fourth of July in my mouth." Beca whispers back.

"Mhm." Chloe nods slowly, unsure what to do. "Mhm."

"I'll see you...tomorrow maybe?"

"Mhm." Chloe nods again.

"Was the kiss so amazing you've lost the ability to speak properly?" Beca jokes, her usual sarcasm returning.

"Pfft, I can still talk. But for the record, I think that could've been possible."

"Totally."

"Totes."

"Good night then?" Beca says, smirking as always.

"You too Mitchell."

/

Chloe pushes open the door, smiling like an 8 year old who had just returned from the sweetie shop. She creeps into the living room and collapses on the sofa. With past boyfriends, past girlfriends, she literally has _never _had a kiss like, as Beca put it, 'The fourth of July in my mouth.' And it was fucking wonderful.

"Did she spike your drink?" Aubrey asks, having peered round the corner to find Chloe smiling.

"I don't think so. But it would totally make sense."

"She drugged you?!" Aubrey screeches, furious.

"No! No! That's not what I meant! I mean, tonight was like, so awesome, that, it like, wow."

"Tell me about it." Aubrey looked a little calmer.

"We went to a mexican place and ate, and then her car got stolen. We went to a bar, the bartender hit on her, which got us free drinks. Then we walked here and...we kissed." Chloe grinned as she touched her lips with her fingers.

"I think your drunk Chlo."

"Nope. This-" she points to her head, "-This is just the after effects of a mind-blowing kiss. For serious."

"I hope to God your telling the truth Chloe."

"I totally am Bree. I think that you should kiss her."

"What."

"Because she's like the best kisser in the wooorrrllddd."

"Nuh uh, I think you need to go to bed sweetie."

"Noooo but the couch is so comfy."

"Yes, but the bed is much comfier." Aubrey argues back, picking up the red head's arms.

"Oh. Okay, I'll go to bed." Chloe agrees, rolling off the sofa, _still _smiling.

"Good, off you go." Aubrey says.

Chloe skips off into her room, and lies on her bed. Slowly reaching the entrance to peaceful slumber. Just before she sleeps though, she hopes that Beca is not one of those people who trick people into a false sense of being in love, only to smash their heart into a million pieces.

* * *

"What's got you all happy?" Jesse asks when Beca walks in.

"An awesome date with an awesome red head that finished with an awesome kiss."

"That's...I've never heard you use the word awesome so many times in one sentence."

"Neither have I, but I think there is a good enough reason to use the word so many times. I think Chloe should be called Mrs. Awesome."

"Right."

"Left."

Beca smiles and saunters into her room, ignoring the puzzled look from Jesse as he picks up his phone cautiously looking at the unknown number.

Her past year has been filled with one night stands, failed dates, and 1 million gazillion break ups. But Beca wasn't devastated, she was used to it. She was used to breaking up with someone after a week or two. It's what she did. But now, she wasn't quite sure if that was the road to happiness. With Chloe, she felt genuinely happy.

She shoots up after hearing Jesse yell her name angrily.

"What?" she asks nervously.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR?"

* * *

***takes deep breath* how was that? Anything I can improve? Detail? Speech? Character personalities? **

**Honestly, I don't care what you put in that review box, as long as it's not complete gibberish. Oh, and sorry for the late update on this chapter. Life is super hectic, studying...homework...writing and beta-ing take up a lot of time :3 Plus I have a life outside of all that shizz. **

**Thank you RavenclawGenius for the longer-than-usual review! :D**


End file.
